slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Over the Edge Wrestling
Over the Edge Wrestling (OEW) was one of the longest running wrestling federations in the history of Second Life and was founded by Derrick Zane, Lex Umaga, Jedrek Leodhais and DavidHawk Actor. During its time as an active SL Wrestling group, OEW worked with PRWW, DCWF and VWE as well as was a founding part of the Digitial Wrestling Alliance with CWW and XLW, eventually adding AWF and ICW/XIW as members in the DWA. After the DWA was folded into the OEW, it became a founding member of the Virtual World Wrestling Alliance with Intense Wrestling, HAWX and APW. OEW shut its doors in December of 2012 but was brought back for three days for the superstars of the OEW to say goodbye to the group. The Farewell was a multi-day event going from 3/27/13 - 3/29/13. Founding of the OEW Within days of getting into the wrestling world of SL, Derrick Zane began thinking about starting his own promotion. He told Lex Umaga, who told DavidHawk Actor. Derrick decided he wanted to wait a couple months to learn how the other companies they were all working for were running shows, but David is an action man and not very patient. With his urging, Lex was excited to get started and the two of them convinced Derrick Zane to start planning. With the help of Jedrek Leodhais as the financial backer to found the group, they were off and running. With the land assistance from Zorina Koray, the expertise of Derrick Zane, the managerial skills of Lex Umaga and the story writing of David, the OEW was up and ready to make its mark on the community. Willow Halfpint and Zorina built the first arena and on Monday, March 29th of 2010, the OEW kicked off with their first episode of Monday Night Adrenaline. Soon Adrenaline would move to Wednesdays and finally end up on Thursdays. First Champions The very first championship that was determined was the OEW Intercontinental Championship, won by Jedrek Leodhais on April 5, 2010. He would remain the only title holder until the Free Per View-style edition of Adrenalin on April 14, 2010. That night saw Dill Pooley become the first OEW Women's Champion, after a pinfall victory over Amy Davis. Also that night saw the first OEW Tag Team Champions, Hoyce Fang and Trent Ruby. To find the World Heavyweight Champion, the management decided to start a tournament to determine the first OEW World Champion. The tournament began on April 5th and was scheduled to end at the Free Per View-style Adrenaline. As the tournament winded down, David ended up in the finals against Derrick Zane inside a Steel Cage. The match was mostly one-sided as Derrick Zane beat the tar out of DavidHawk Actor. As Zane attempted to climb out of the cage, Loki Voorhees came running down the ramp. He dropkicked the cage, knocking Zane off as David climbed up the opposite side and escaped. That night, "The Renegade" DavidHawk Actor had his name etched in stone and history. Multiple Shows The OEW began with just one show, Monday Night Adrenaline, but soon moved the show to Wednesdays to help with Lex Umaga's scheduling conflicts. The roster began expanding at an alarming rate and talk of a second show began. With Adrenaline on Wednesdays, it was decided that Monday would still hold a show, Rush. The first episode of Monday Night Rush was held on April 26, 2010, still less than one month since the first episode of Adrenaline. On July 2, 2010, the shows expanded again creating Saturday Night Europa, a show dedicated to an earlier time to accomodate the European performers in OEW. The Saturday show eventually changed name to Drive and then again to Underground. As the roster compresses and expands the number of weekly show changes. Currently the OEW has condensed to just Thursday Night Adrenaline in an attempt to not compete with their new partners under the VWWA banner, HAWX, APW, & Intense Wrestling, which holds its shows currently on Monday. GM Revolving Door As a founder, Lex Umaga had one goal, to make his character of Evan Briggs the General Manager of the OEW. Storyline placed Zorina Koray as the owner but Lex got his wish and the GM position was headed by Mr. Briggs. In May, Lex decided to part ways with the OEW after some drama backstage that made him think he was being pushed out of the management decisions. With Evan Briggs out of the position, Thommy Connolly stepped in. Thommy was known as the Boston Crippler, a former professional wrestler who was not afraid to stand up to any wrestler. The wrestler he ended up butting heads with more than any was the OEW Champion, DavidHawk Actor. After some questionable actions by Mr. Connolly, the Billionairess, Zorina Koray, removed Thommy from his position and announced the new General Manager was none other than DavidHawk Actor. After a month of DHA as the GM, Ms. Koray decided she would have to take a more active role in the day to day running of the OEW and ended the position of General Manager. Since then, Evan Briggs made a return to the role and left again. Vince Aftermath, Bruce Dashuria, Mat Brucato and Jedrek Leodhais have all held the position of OEW General Manager as well. Currently, Aislinne Drakostuu holds the position as General Manager of OEW. Moving Time When the OEW originally was founded, they had a home on Zorina Koray's land, The Streets. After a year at The Streets, Zorina had wanted time away from the OEW and asked the group to find a new home. Since then, OEW has found homes on a few lands, most notably Archangel and Business District Indigo, finally arriving at the VWWA Garden, home to OEW & Intense Wrestling. Working With Others The goal of Over the Edge Wrestling has always been to work with other groups in the community for talent shares, attendance boosting and sponsorships. This ideal has made OEW stand out from the crowd of groups who have mostly been created in spite of someone or some group specifically. OEW originally wanted to work with Virtual Wrestling Entertainment (VWE), then called XWA, but the group, headed by Seth Cameron held nothing against OEW, but didn't want to align themselves with the new group with unfamiliar faces. That answer didn't change the goal of the OEW, who soon began working with New Wrestling Entertainment, founded by Hoyce Fang. The partnership lasted as long as NWE did, but eventually Hoyce had to shut it down. OEW then began a partnership with Pheonix Rising World Wrestling (PRWW), but after a misunderstanding on a show day, that partnership soon ended. OEW then began a working relationship with Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF). This relationship saw the beginnings of talent share, a joint training of rookies and the first-ever interpromotional championship, the Interpromotional Television Championship. With DCWF, OEW had a large free per view, First Contact where OEW superstars clashed with those in DCWF to the enjoyment of everyone in attendence at the DCWF Arena. OEW has also enjoyed a partnership with the VWE finally, but this soon ended when Loody Graves and Stuart Warf left the VWE and struck out on their own, creating New Blood Wrestling (NBW), now known as Virtual World Wrestling Federation (VWWF). Now the OEW is a part of the V.W.W.A.(Virtual World Wrestling Alliance) which also consists of Intense Wrestling, Hawx(Hellkatz Angels Wrestling Xtreme), Apocadelic Performance Wrestling (APW). Digital Wrestling Alliance The OEW was also a founding member of the Digital Wrestling Alliance (DWA) with Cyber World Wrestling (CWW) and Xtreme Live Wrestling (XLW). Soon, Impact Championship Wrestling (ICW), later called Xtreme Impact Wrestling (XIW), joined the DWA and the OEW decided to split itself into two groups, one maintaining the OEW name and the other adopting a new company brand, Assault Wrestling Federation (AWF). With five groups as its core, the DWA appeared strong, but after some questionable acts and accusations of copy-botting, the CWW was released from the DWA, followed soon by the XLW, its owner, Maureenann Dalglish feeling that the OEW had too much decision power of the DWA. With only three groups in the DWA, it was important for everyone in the staffs to pull together tighter. The three presidents of the three companies began pooling their efforts even working cross-over matches. The three presidents were Shane Aftermath (AWF), DavidHawk Actor (OEW) and Aislinne Drakostuu (XIW). This partnership worked to the benefit of the three groups but people in the community looked at each, seeing different lands, rosters and staffs and still though they were all OEW. Eventually, DavidHawk Actor stepped out of the ownership position of the OEW, giving it to Jedrek Leodhais. After Jedrek took over, he convinced the other current presidents to bring the groups together under just the OEW banner, shutting the DWA down permanentaly. Owner's Box Originally founded by Lex Umaga, Jedrek Leodhais, Derrick Zane and DavidHawk Actor, the OEW has found itself going through many changes in the owner's box. After its founding in March of 2010, just two months later, Lex Umaga would step down as owner and leave the group. He has returned since then but once again found himself having to part ways. He currently is working for Intense Wrestling as Evan Briggs, GM of IW. Jedrek Leodhais was always a part-time wrestler and was never involved with the daily operations of OEW until October of 2011. After passing the year and a half mark, Jedrek started working more with the booking and roster until he eventually took over the whole group in February 2012. Derrick Zane was a stand out owner for working with wrestlers on gimmicks and training, but after an argument with Zorina Koray in July of 2010, he stepped out of management and left, returning just a month later. In January, 2011, Derrick left the OEW, at the time it seemed for good over a disagreement with a new rule in the OEW about character exclusivity that stated a player can work for as many groups in Second Life as will have them, but the character they utilized in OEW would only be used in OEW. Zane stood against the idea of any level of exclusivity with such passion that his only option was to walk away from the group he helped found. DavidHawk Actor lasted the longest, from inception of the OEW until January 2012, when he stepped out of the management and gave the group to Nina Prater. Nina did the best she could with the OEW, but in February of 2012, she found that running the entire group just took too much from her and she handed the OEW to one of the original founders, Jedrek Leodhais. Jedrek ran the OEW for two months before finding that his real life was going to impede his running of the group and he gave the group to Derrick Zane, who currently is operating the group as its owner with Aislinne Drakostuu as the on screen General Manager. Owner Change & V.W.W.A(Virtual World Wrestling Alliance) Aslinne Drakuotsuu managed to trick derrick zane into signing over oew blindly OEW was a part of the V.W.W.A.(Virtual World Wrestling Alliance) which also consisted of Intense Wrestling, Hawx(Hellkatz Angels Wrestling Xtreme), Apocadelic Performance Wrestling (APW). OEW Immortality III the Farewell After OEW was shut down in December of 2012, DavidHawk Actor a co-founder of OEW decided it was worth it to hold a special event to say goodbye to the OEW. The event was planned as a multi-day event with a few matches on 3/27/13, a special OEW Retrospective episode of Virtual Wrestling Spotlight on 3/28/13, a special Digital Wrestling Round Table episode followed by the final set of matches on 3/29/13. At the end of the main event on Friday, everyone was invited into the ring to say goodbye. OEW Farewell Events Schedule Wednesday - 3/29/13 - 1pm SLT I. First Blood Match Match Yancy Low vs Nyle Nightfire - Nyle Nightfire won after busting Yancy open. II. Singles Match Trent Ruby vs DannyBoy Firehawk - DannyBoy Firehawk won by pinfall. III. Hell in a Cell Match Anarchy Fang vs Toxic Fang - Anarchy Fang won by pinfall. Thursday - 3/28 - 5pm SLT Special Roundtable OEW Retrospective episode of Virtual Wrestling Spotlight hosted by DavidHawk Actor with Samantha Prater, Jedrek Leodhais, Vince Aftermath and Damien Hex as the guests. Friday - 3/29/13 - 3pm SLT Special OEW themed Digital Wrestling Round Table hosted by Curt Bombastic and Ranma Yoshiro. Friday - 3/29/13 - 4pm SLT I. Singles Match JWolf Vyper vs Michael Karsin - JWolf Vyper won via pinfall II. Casket Match Buger Shan vs The Hellhound - Hellhound won after locking Buger in the Casket III. Falls Count Anywhere Match Jedrek Leodhais vs DaveMac Linata - DaveMac Linata won via pinfall IV. Cage Match Maven Gothly vs Damien Hex - Damien Hex won after being thrown out of the cage V. Ironman Match Curt Bombastic vs DavidHawk Actor - Time Limit Draw, tie score 1-1 VI. TLC Match Broly Blackheart vs Vince Aftermath - Broly Blackheart won via pinfall Championship Histories *This section needs editing for accuracy after September 2011 OEW World Heavyweight Championship DavidHawk Actor (4/14/10 - 6/27/10) Tam Dalglish (6/27/10 - 6/28/10) DavidHawk Actor (6/28/10 - 7/25/10) Sammie Portal (7/25/10 - 8/29/10) Blake Svenson (8/29/10 - 9/26/10) Sammie Portal (9/26/10 - 10/24/10) Derrick Zane (10/24/10 - 12/27/10) Vince Aftermath (12/27/10 - 2/27/11) DavidHawk Actor (2/27/11 - 2/27/11) Vince Aftermath (2/27/11 - 3/27/11) DavidHawk Actor (3/27/11 - 5/1/11) Bryce Lexenstar (5/1/11 - 6/26/11) Jedrek Leodhais (6/26/11 - 9/25/11) DavidHawk Actor (9/25/11 - 9/26/11) Bannock Ogg (09/26/11 - 07/05/12) Blood Hawk (07/05/12-Vacated) 'Merged to make the V.W.W.A. World Heavyweight Championship' OEW Women's Championship Dill Pooley (4/14/10 - 5/10/10) Willow Halfpint (5/10/10 - 6/27/10) Maureenann Dalglish (6/27/10 - 7/5/10 Nina Prater (7/5/10 - 9/26/10) Hope Prater (9/26/10 - 10/24/10) Tiesa Piers (10/24/10 - 1/30/11) Nina Prater (1/30/11 - Vacant) Nina Prater (6/26/11 - Vacant) Anarchy Fang (??? - ???) Tiesa Piers (4/12/12 - Merged) 'Merged to make the V.W.W.A. World Womens Championshp' OEW Tag Team Championships Hoyce Fang & Trent Ruby (4/14/10 - 5/26/10) Toad Ormega & JW Beeswing (5/26/10 - 6/27/10) Bigshw Wasp & Brutus Werefox (6/27/10 - 7/15/10) DavidHawk Actor & Jedrek Leodhais (8/30/10 - 10/4/10) Trent Ruby & Anhkfreaq Melodie (10/4/10 - 11/21/10) Canuck Jetcity & MrBlack Cvercko (11/21/10 - 11/29/10) Damien Hexicola & Wolf Chanirra (11/29/10 - 2/28/11) Damien Hexicola & Ungangi (2/28/11 - 5/20/11) 'Discontinued 5/20/11' OEW Television Championship OEW Intercontinental Championship Jedrek Leodhais (4/5/10 - 7/25/10) Ungangi (2/10/11 - 2/17/11) DavidHawk Actor (2/17/11 - 2/24/11) Ungangi (2/24/11 - 4/7/11) Jedrek Leodhais (4/7/11 - 4/21/11) Damien Hex (4/19/11 - Vacant) Broly Blackheart (7/31/11 - 8/4/11) Badazz (8/4/11 - 8/25/11) DaveMac (8/25/11 - 2/26/12) Nyle Nightfire (2/26/12 - 04/12/12) Vander Jackson(04/12/12 - 04/19/12) Sir Giles Smithington the 4th, the 17th Earl of Wigum (7/19/12-08/25/12) 'Flash Evans (08/25/12-Current)' OEW Hardcore Championship Francis Constantine (4/28/10 - 5/26/10) Morpheus Shelman (7/25/10 - 8/29/10) Sammie Thor (8/29/10 - 9/26/10) Trent Ruby (9/26/10 - 10/17/10) Okita Thor (10/17/10 - 2/10/11) Bryce Lexenstar (2/10/11 - 3/27/11) Bret Braveheart (3/27/11 - 4/4/11) Buger Shan (4/4/11 - 5/29/11) Deamon Scott (5/29/11 - Vacant) Given to Monday Night Xtreme and Discontinued when Monday Night Xtreme was disbaneded.